


Trouble

by omfg



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omfg/pseuds/omfg
Summary: OP/Author is a self-indulgent asshole who satisfies her guilty pleasure of slightly-better-than-shitty-written fics of Mary Sue situations and OCs./////Just into the second semester of Haruhi Fujioka's second year at Ouran, a very wealthy girl by the name of Zaiko transfers into the Academy. Although she has a Japanese name, she seems to be foreign and unlike her brother Mitsuhisa who also transfers in, she is a troublemaker.Due to her family being fully Japanese and not her, she begins to experience bullying from beautiful girls, particularly the ones that regularly visit the Ouran High School Host Club. After weeks of the taunting, on the verge of practically losing her mind, she finds herself face to face with the Host Club, ready to fuck their shit up.





	1. Welcome to Ouran Academy

"Mom always said that one thing, didn't she, um, how did it go?" Mitsuhisa started. You shrugged and stared out the window. The two of you waited for the car to start. The butler was loading up the last of your luggage and the driver sat patiently.

You huffed. "It's fine for there be darkness, so long as you look to the light."

"But you still need the dark to see the light." Mitsu finished. He smiled to you. "I don't want to move either but hey, mom did say it was going to be a fun change."

"That's because mom enjoys changing. But you know me."

"Zai, listen, it's going to be fine. We'll make it fun."

"We have to live in the dorms for christ's sake."

"Fun dorms."

"I really don't see how you're able to be so optimistic about this all."

Mitsu shrugged. "And I don't see how you're able to be so pessimistic."

You gave him a look. He smiled. Mitsuhisa was always able to be so happy about everything, ever since you two were young. Your parents were also happy and bright. It never really made sense as to why they decided to adopt specifically you.

Suddenly the engine started and you sighed and leaned your head back. "I'm just going to enjoy the ride, I implore you to do the same."

"Okay." And for a moment you thought he was actually going to stay hush and perhaps sleep. Then you heard his headphones loud and clear blasting his music. It startled you, and you muttered a curse word under your breath, which he did not hear.

An hour and a half later the driver announced to you two that you'd be arriving shortly.

You stretched your body across the seats, and Mitsu pushed you away from him. The ride had been filled with constant sibling arguing and the phrase "Can I use the charger?" Which seemingly was often replied to with a "No."

Soon you were in eyesight of the Academy, and it was unmistakable, the pink aura of the school and its cherry blossoms, the large clock looming over the entire campus, the greenery of the countless gardens. It was the absolute beauty of the Ouran Elite Private Academy.

"Mom would be so excited for us right now," Mitsu murmured.

"Dad would be telling us to watch out for ourselves," you said. Your dad was always the realist in the family. He would have understood that there were certain people that you just shouldn't trust, and before you two had left for the venture, he assured you that snakes lived within Ouran. And you had every reason to believe him, since he and your mother had both been graduates of it, up to the University.

"Dad was paranoid."

"Dad knew what he was talking about."

"Whatever."

"Whatever."

The driver pulled into the driveway and climbed out of the car, finding himself at your brother's door first. You watched him climb out and then looked around, students walking up immediately began to stare at the car, and him. He was an attractive male, yes, but you were 100% sure that there were better-looking guys around every corner here.

But the stares Mitsu received were nothing compared to the heads you turned when you stepped foot out of the car. Of course, the first thing everyone would notice is your tan skin. Then your big brown eyes. Your small waist and your long, black, thick, wavy hair. It wasn't anyone's expectations for a girl of Guatemalan descent to step outside of the sleek black Volvo next to a Japanese boy.

Mitsu helped the driver with the bags, and you went for your bags, but he pushed your hand away. "Let me be a gentleman," he said. You rolled your eyes.

"You'll make me look like a jerk."

"Worth it," and you snatched your bag from the trunk.

Each of you had only one bag. Carry light. It was just appropriate. You didn't imagine you'd be here long anyways. But your brother, on the contrary, carried light because he didn't have much in the first place.

And that was the end of the driver's job, get you there, get your stuff out. The rest was up to you two.

Mitsu began to walk towards the building, and you followed hesitantly. Students murmured and stared at the two of you.

"Just like I expected, they're going to treat me like trash here."

Your brother shook his head. "You don't know that. They're just not used to people as beautiful as my sister."

"Screw that, you know they're eyeballing me because of my skin."

"There's probably plenty of girls that attend Ouran who are foreign."

"But are they adopted by a Japanese family?"

He did some sort of eye-roll. He couldn't roll his eyes no matter how hard he tried, one of his many faults. "Stop being so negative."

"Stop being so naive."

Just when the two of you were about to throw down, you were greeted by a man with light brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a light-colored suit and had just the faintest of wrinkles under his eyes and on his forehead. Behind him stood two men in darker suits.

"Ah yes, you two must be the Amori siblings, correct?"

The two of you jumped and stood straight. You'd been briefed on who this man was... the chairman.

"Yes!" you said in unison. He smiled ever so gently.

"Then you must follow me. Please, let these gentlemen take your things."

The men took your luggage and insisted the two of you walk ahead, behind the chairman.

"Welcome to Ouran Academy," he began. "I'm sure you know much about these campuses, and it's only my duty to thank you for choosing it, knowing full well you could have chosen any school in the country. I understand you two will be living in the dormitories?"

You nodded, your brother was audible. "Yes, and if we could, would it be possible to head there? We're quite tired."

The chairman smiled again. "Certainly. I have your keys here," he reached into his pocket and pulled out two golden skeleton keys, each much different. He handed you the shorter one. "The female dormitory is east of here. This man with your luggage will assist you. When you are ready, come by my office to get your homeroom number." He handed your brother the longer key. "The male dormitory is west, just across that garden." he pointed. "Same to you."

Your brother thanked him and bowed.

Then you and your brother made eye contact for a single moment. He nodded to you and you shook your head. You didn't want to have to leave his side already. You were always next to him. He was your brother.

But then he turned around and began walking away. You'd see him later. Of course.

The walk to your dorm was humiliating. People, mostly girls, stared at you. They all whispered and pointed. You only looked straight forward and tried not to let it bother you. Your dad had attempted to talk some sense into you before you left for high school. You'd always been a trouble maker growing up. He had tried to talk you into trying to stop the mischief and just be a good kid.

Honestly, it wasn't going to stop you and you had no intentions of settling down anywhere in any terms.

When you were finally at your room, your luggage laid on the floor. You didn't want to unpack. It wasn't like there was much to unpack anyways. You sat on the bed, legs in a pretzel, pillow over face. You were lucky enough to get to live alone, with no roommate. Not having to bother with who got to sit where and for how long. No reason to have to move your food anywhere, no arguing over who ate your food in the first place.

It was relaxing too. Luckily, you'd scored a room that you could see out the window and to the campus gardens. It was honestly perfect, certainly much better than you'd expected your family to give you. Your ugly uniform was hanging on your wardrobe door. You stared at it. Why did they have to be so yellow when the gardens were so green?

Three hours passed and your phone buzzed. When you looked at the screen, the light hit your eyes like fire. You damn near groaned in pain but saw that it was your brother. He messaged you a short "I'm in front of your dorms. Can't come in."

You were quick to your feet, tripping and falling over your luggage on the floor. You landed on your hands, close to hitting your face on the ground, and you saw something black on the brown floor underneath the wardrobe across the room.

Of course it interested you. It was in the shape of a book. As you scooted closer, you realized it was a binder. And when it was finally in your hands it was obviously a binder with dust covering the entire front. You wiped the dust away and read the cover.

Black Magic Club

Ooh, exciting.


	2. Homeroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations, Zaiko Amori. You are your peers' target. //au where everyone who graduated still graduated except nekozawa

Your brother had called you right as you began to open the book. As much as you wanted to see the contents of this binder, you wanted to see your brother more.

Your feet carried your quickly down the corridors, and people looked at you as they walked and stood around. You were going to have to get used to it if you were going to live here, and they'd have to get used to you too.

When you finally made it out of the front doors of your new home, your brother stood a few feet away, surrounded by girls. They each clung onto him as if they were each his girlfriend. You shook your head. You were only a little jealous. But then again you really couldn't be since he was, in fact, your sibling.

You approached him from the front, so he could see you, and when he did he only smiled, although you could see the apology in it.

He slowly but surely began to make his way to you. Finally, after fighting the flow of the females for a minute, he was able to walk with you instead of them.

"Excuse me ladies, but my sister and I must go get our homerooms. Please let us go," he said politely. And upon his demand, the girls all let him.

"See you next time, Mitsu-kun~!" One of them said.

You cringed at the sound of his name coming from her.

The two of you began quickly walking to avoid anybody else stopping you.

"God, it's been nonstop, Zai."

"Oh, Mitsu-kun!" You began.

"Don't."

It was a fairly long walk to the offices. And when you two finally made it there, there was nobody there but the secretary and a blond boy it a uniform. He looked at you and his eyes widened. Then he looked to your brother and you could just  _see_ his blue eyes dilate.

"My good sir!-"

"Don't," your brother interrupted. You scoffed at him interrupting.

"I'm sorry?"

"Pardon me, but it's simply my first day here, I just want to get to my homeroom number and go there."

"Yes! Certainly! I understand. My father will be right back, he just left to get some papers."

"Is your father the chairman?" You asked.

"Yes, my name is Tamaki Suoh, president of the Ouran High School Host Club."

"Host club?" Your brother said. You knew he was interested. Mitsuhisa had always been a lady pleaser and the two of you knew exactly what a host club was.

"Yes! The school's group of the most beautiful men, our mission is to fulfill the romantic desires of the beautiful women that attend the academy!"

You sort of cringed. He said it like it was a script.

"We are currently in need of new members, actually. Upon losing two of our gentlemen due to graduation last year, we desperately need 2 more. It's difficult to run the club with just five members since we've grown accustomed to seven."

"How does one become a member?"

Tamaki smiled widely at your brother's question. "Simple! Come meet us in music room three immediately after school and talk to us about joining! I'll remember your face, I mean. Who couldn't?"

You rolled your eyes. You knew your brother was a handsome dude, it was just so awful to imagine him joining a club like that.

"And I look forward to seeing your beautiful face around the club as one of our customers as well, Miss...?"

You looked at him sort of sideways, head tilted, and inhaled deeply and before you were able to say what you  _really_ wanted to say, your brother interrupted.

"Zaiko. Her name is Zaiko, Zai for short."

"Oh my, what a beautiful and mysterious name, I love it," Tamaki said as he grabbed your hand and kissed just below your knuckle. You didn't even smile or blush the slightest. Your upper lip tightened in sort of a disgust.

Whatever this man was trying to do, it wasn't turning you on. And you weren't trying to be the every day "different" girl, you genuinely were repelled by his manner.

"You aren't my type."

You saw him stiffen. It bothered him.

"W-well, that is alright. Because at the host club, we have a selection of gentlemen. From mischevious to brainiac."

"I'm not going to go to your club."

Tamaki smiled again. "Very well, my lovely lady."

The door to the office opened and through it came the chairman.

"Oh, Amori siblings! I see you've met my son, Tamaki!" He said.

"Yes, quite the charmer," you rolled your eyes as you looked to the side. Your brother caught the attitude and stood in front of you.

"He's very welcoming. We came by to retrieve our homeroom numbers."

"Ah yes," he began. "Seeing as you two are related we are not allowed to place you into the same class unless under last resort." The two of you nodded. He made his way to his desk and picked up two files. "Zaiko Amori, you'll be placed in 1A, as they were the only Freshman class that had an opening for a female." He handed the file to you. Inside was a map and a list of clubs. "Amori Mitsuhisa, you will be placed in 2B. And of course finally, you each must join a club. It's only mandatory."

You shivered at the sound of it. Clubs.

"Any questions?"

"Yes, um, what are the rules of my brother coming to see me at my room, and vice versa?"

"Rules state that boys cannot enter a girl's room, and girls cannot enter a boy's, even if it is family."

"Very well," your brother said. "There's plenty of other places to see one another. We've got the gardens and the cafeteria and halls." You sighed in response. You were going to miss him.

"All set?"

"Yes, sir," you two said at once and bowed. You left, leaving Tamaki behind.

Your brother walked you back to your dorms and you watched him leave. Classes were to start in nearly half an hour. You needed to get ready.

/////

Slipping on the dress wasn't as painful as slipping on the socks and shoes. Slipping on the socks and shoes wasn't nearly as painful as looking in the mirror.

You needed to do something with your hair. It being down like this was so... boring. You tied it up in a bun above your head. It was too boring. You braided it over your shoulder. Boring. You tied a bow at the end of the braid. Better... but so girly.

It was the best you could do with the circumstances. It'd have to do.

When you checked the time, you had ten minutes to find your homeroom. It shouldn't have been hard to find. 1A.

You were wrong. There was literally every classroom in the high school building aside from 1A. By the time class started, you were somewhere in the lower levels. You'd gone in circles and you just knew it. Your starting point was near a door that was labeled  **Basement**.

You sighed and shook your head. First day and you were already late.

A person was walking in the hallway up in the distance.

"Excuse me!" You called out. The person stopped and then began to walk in the opposite direction. You weren't having it. You needed to find your homeroom. "I said hey!" You began walking towards them. When they glanced behind them, they noticed your stride and walked faster. No. You were getting answers. You grabbed the hem of your skirt and held it down as you began to  _run_. "HELP ME FIND MY CLASS."

You ended up in front of them, eye to eye. They wore a black cloak, and you could barely see their eyes. They seemed blue... wait no, brown. Wait, no, what color even was that? Green?

"Please. Help me, sir," you said.

He looked at you and you could clearly tell he was blushing on his porcelain skin.

"What is your class number?"

You gave a smile of relief. "1A."

He immediately chuckled. "1A? This way."

You followed him through the halls, he finally dropped you off at the end of a pink and golden hallway. "That room is 1A." He pointed to the first door on the right, across from a large window that lead out to the view of more gardens.

 You gave a huge smile and turned to him to thank him, but he was gone.

Creepy.

When you entered the classroom heads turned. The teacher silenced and looked at you.

"S-sorry... I um, I was lost."

A few heads turned and snickered. You looked down and clenched your jaw.

"Well. Welcome to 1A. Your name is...?"

You stood up straight to the class and then bowed deeply. "My name is Amori Zaiko! Please take care of me!"

"Shouldn't you say por favor?" A girl from the back laughed.

The teacher looked at the girl who said it. She was Japanese of course, and you ignored it.

"Yes, Amori--"

"Please call me by Zaiko. It's not my personal tradition to be addressed by my family name."

"Very well. Zaiko. You will be sitting next to Tsuji-san. Tsuji raise your hand."

A boy near the middle of the classroom raised his hand. He was fair-skinned. Black hair, with bright eyes. There was an empty chair to his right. You made your way to it and placed your items down. He eyed you, you eyed him.

"Now, to continue with my lesson..."

The teacher seemed to talk for hours, but it seemed that the boy next to you stared at you for just as long. Finally when you looked back up to him, he averted his gaze. But it wasn't like you hadn't been able to tell for a while now that he'd been staring a hole through your head. When the bells rang throughout the school, you finally turned to him.

"What do you want?" You ask. It came out a little rude, yes, but the last thing you cared about was being polite.

"What?"

"What do you mean, 'what', I'm asking  _what do you want?_ " You turned your head a little to the side. "Don't stare at me all day and then pretend you didn't."

"But I didn't."

You were screaming in your head, of course. You wanted to slap him but you really knew that would get you suspended.

So instead of going batshit crazy like you usually would, you shake your head and look away. People began to up and leave, and when you checked your phone, it was already lunch.

You began to collect your things, and Tsuji had already gotten up and ran out as fast as he could. That left you in the room alone with one other girl. It was the girl who made the remark at the beginning of class.

You weren't going to say anything to her, just get your stuff and go, but you when she muttered out the word "Puta." in your direction, you looked at her.

"Excuse me?"

"What's that mean?" She asked, taking a step over step to walk closer to you. Her dress fell delicately against her legs, seemingly thinner than the other dresses the girls wore here. "I heard it's inappropriate."

"I don't know," you said. But of course, you did. 

"Don't be shy, I won't tell."

"I don't want to say it."

"Say it!!" She barked. You slapped her. She'd found herself too close to you. She held the side of her face in shock.

You'd think that after slapping a person, they'd get the memo that you don't like them. But she came back at you with her claws. They were at first in your neck. You shoved her away. All that was running through your head was that you did  _not_ want to get expelled so soon.

"Puta!" You yelled back at her. "Puta! It's inappropriate and that's all you should fucking know about it!"

She laughed and laughed in response. She let go of your neck easily but then smiled. "My name is Jii. We'll be getting along wonderfully."

She left the room with a giggle, and you sat down in the chair closest to you and put your forehead in your palms. You didn't want this. You really didn't.

You just wanted to go back to your cute and quiet dorm.

So you did. You skipped the rest of the day's classes and went back to your little home.

* * *

That little home of yours welcomed you with open arms. Although it wasn't home back with your mom and dad, it would do. The bed was more comfortable than any other bed you'd ever felt in your life.

As you began to slowly drift away into a sleep that would probably take you all night to wake up from, you felt someone in the room.

You opened your eyes widely and stood straight up. You expected someone to be there, probably someone snuck in to torment you even more, maybe even a teacher wondering why you weren't in class.

But the room was empty. Your only company was your dirty clothes on the floor from this morning, your luggage, and the book you'd pulled out from under your new wardrobe.

The book. Your mind immediately began to become interested in that book again. You found yourself drawn towards it, sliding off your bed, and crawling to it on your hands and knees.

**Black Magic Club**

You opened the cover of it and looked down to the first page.

"Thee who shall pass," you began to read. "shall experience life reflected upon thy's open or closed mind. Continue with caution."

Fuck it. You tossed the page over and flipped to the next one.

_The first rule of black magic is to never doubt it. It possesses incredible powers beyond human control. When one abuses the power of it, naturally, the one will begin to experience tragedy, yet those who believe in it will thrive._

_The second rule of black magic is to be accepting, to welcome new ideas and people without hesitation. This means, all good and bad people. You are not the one to judge others, nature will be the one to decide that. The only circumstance that you shall not accept or welcome others into your life, is when they bring you harm or terror._

_The third rule is to never cause destruction in anybody's life that has not brought you suffering._

_The fourth rule is to respect others relentlessly unless disrespected first._

_The fifth and last rule is to never doubt one's self. Belief is the strongest point of black magic, and the user must always believe in it and themselves. In return, the magic itself will believe in you too._

You read these rules probably four times and then turned the page. It was a list of spells, like a table of contents, and all in alphabetical order, then again by spell type.

There was every topic from love to the earth. You went down and down the list. Your finger eventually came across the word "haunt".

You giggled at the thought of haunting someone but then you thought about actually getting to haunt someone.

Without hesitation, you flipped to the page about it. There was a section of 'history' and then 'Spell'.

You opened your mouth to read the spell but then closed the book entirely.

It was wrong for you to do this without knowing a thing about dark magic to begin with.

Moving from your spot on the floor, you picked up the bag of information that the chairman had given you. You pulled out the page of clubs, finger going down the list, finding the 'D's.

_Dark Magic Club_

_Join the Dark Magic Club to explore all that life has to offer, including the powers that humans are unable to see with the naked eye. Located in the basement of the north building._

Vague, yes, but it was something.

You checked the time. It was almost 3. Time had passed a lot faster than you'd thought it did.

You threw on a jacket. Basements were always cold.

**Author's Note:**

> op is trash  
> op is always trash


End file.
